


Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker

by CrossedBridge



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedBridge/pseuds/CrossedBridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mason spinge le dita tra le sue cosce, mentre l’altra mano corre a stringerle un capezzolo abbastanza forte da farla urlare. Margot si sveglia così, e si sveglia nuda – è nuda per quasi tutto il tempo, tranne in quei momenti in cui suo fratello decide che è solo una sporca puttana e la forza dentro un vestito bianco troppo stretto, le spazzola i capelli, le bacia le palpebre e ripete ossessivamente di averla messa a posto, messa a posto, messa a posto. Margot non si sente messa a posto, però. Proprio per niente."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker

Mason spinge le dita tra le sue cosce, mentre l’altra mano corre a stringerle un capezzolo abbastanza forte da farla urlare. Margot si sveglia così, e si sveglia nuda – è nuda per quasi tutto il tempo, tranne in quei momenti in cui suo fratello decide che è solo una sporca puttana e la forza dentro un vestito bianco troppo stretto, le spazzola i capelli, le bacia le palpebre e ripete ossessivamente di averla messa a posto, messa a posto, messa a posto. Margot non si sente messa a posto, però. Proprio per niente.

-Così mi piace, così va bene. Fai la brava, sorella.-

“Sorella” è una parola strana, nella sua bocca. Lo sono un po’ tutte le parole, ma questa più delle altre. Se fosse un filo lo userebbe per strangolarlo, ma è, appunto, solo una parola, e non ci può fare niente.

Mason le lascia piccoli morsi duri lungo la linea della spina dorsale. E’ un’altra cosa che gli piace. Margot lo sa, perché la sua spina dorsale è fatta di lividi.

Questo è il momento in cui inizia a strisciare piano contro il solco tra le sue natiche e accarezzare la zona intorno al clitoride, senza mai arrivare davvero al clitoride. Margot cerca di immaginarsi come un oggetto tagliente, una lama di ghiaccio, ma sente il proprio corpo vibrare. Mason se ne accorge, e lo userà per darsi ragione. E’ molto bravo, suo fratello, a darsi ragione.

Ha le dita bagnate, ora. Le fa scivolare dietro, lentamente. Lei sa cosa sta per succedere, ma quando smette di strisciare e inizia a spingere non riesce a impedirsi di gridare. Mason le dà uno schiaffo sul collo: non vuole che urli come un maiale, dice che fa schifo. Margot pensa che lo schifo sia un concetto che suo fratello dovrebbe riprendere un attimo in mano.

Credeva che sarebbe stato meglio, col tempo, ma fa male a ogni spinta, ogni volta. Le conta come potrebbe contare i secondi per far bollire un uovo, e si sforza di pensare che sia esattamente la stessa cosa, solo un’attesa, solo qualcosa da superare prima di arrivare a qualcosa di diverso. Contare le dà sicurezza. Lo fa anche con i pezzi di Mason: una mano è ancora sul suo collo, l’altra ancora tra le sue gambe, la sua bocca contro la sua pelle, il suo pene nel suo ano. Non ci sono altre parti di lui che possano farle male, ora. Ripete tra sé mani, collo, vagina, bocca, schiena, pene, ano. Sono parole che non le piacciono – non sono più molte, le parole che le piacciono -, ma sono la verità, e sente indistintamente che questa lucidità le tornerà utile. Anche ora, anche mentre Mason viene ansimando dentro di lei e si sente riempire del suo sperma caldo, anche ora sa che questo avrà un fine.

Suo fratello scivola fuori e si stende a braccia aperte sul pavimento, come un angelo caduto con le ali stropicciate. Ride tra i respiri pesanti, a occhi chiusi. Se pensa, pensa che sarà così per sempre. Gli sembra, probabilmente, perfetto.

Ma Margot sa. Ha sentito una storia, Margot, quella storia secondo cui ogni persona uccide il proprio gemello nell’utero. Lei è un po’ in ritardo, tutto qui: sono cose che capitano. Sa aspettare.

**Author's Note:**

> Avrei voluto inaugurare questo profilo con qualcosa di un po' più alta levatura, ma tant'è. Il porn è sempre un buon modo di iniziare qualcosa, anche se non ne scrivo da quando avevo quindici anni, quindi sospetto che ci sia molto su cui lavorare. In ogni caso, i personaggi non mi appartengono, il titolo non mi appartiene (è tratto da Hey Brother, tanto perché fare dell'ironia su gente violentata dai fratelli è sempre di buon gusto), quel che resta è mio e, insomma, niente. E' tutto qui.


End file.
